The present invention relates to office partition panel systems, and in particular to a cover panel brace for partitions.
The efficient use of building floor space is an ever growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable or portable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels have sufficient structural strength to receive hang-on furniture units, such as work surfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniture.xe2x80x9d In addition, such partition panels have an acoustical, sound-absorbing configuration to promote a quiet, pleasant work environment.
Numerous partition panel systems have been developed for dividing office workspaces into smaller areas. Partition panel systems, like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,811, utilize prefabricated rectangular partition panel members that have a unitary rigid perimeter frame formed by top, bottom, and end channels that are welded to one another. Decorative cover panels are fastened to opposite sides of the perimeter frame. Each perimeter frame member has a rectangular shape, and is fabricated and shipped as a single unit, often with the decorative cover panels pre-fastened to the frame. During installation, the prefabricated perimeter frame of each panel member is fastened to the perimeter frame of an adjacent panel member along the vertical edges thereof, either directly, or by a separate fastener post. Each partition panel member includes two height adjustable feet or glides along the bottom edge of each panel member, with one glide being located adjacent each vertical panel edge. Since there are two vertical frame members at each panel joint, this type of panel construction results in structural redundancy. In addition, since each glide must be properly adjusted for height, this configuration requires adjustment of both glides at each panel joint during assembly. Furthermore, although longer panels typically have a lower cost per unit length, longer panels are difficult to handle, which places a practical limit on the size of the partition panel member that can be shipped and installed as a prefabricated unit.
Other partition panel systems, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,554, utilize prefabricated rectangular partition panel members having a unitary perimeter frame that attaches to a post member along each vertical panel edge. Although this type of design may have a single glide at each post, each panel-to-post connection has at least two vertical structural members. Since only a single vertical member is needed to provide support and height adjustment, this type of system has redundant structure. In addition, the rectangular partition panel members are manufactured and shipped as a unit, limiting the size of the partition panel members that can be used.
Other office divider systems, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,760, utilize vertical posts and horizontal beams wherein each post attaches to an adjacent post along adjacent vertical edges. Since each post is attached directly to an adjacent post, this configuration also has redundant vertical structural members and glides.
Other office panel dividers, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,666 and 5,219,406, have multiple posts and beams with connector members that hold a pair of beams to adjacent posts. This arrangement has two horizontal beams in a side-by-side relationship at each height location, and also has two vertical posts attached directly together in either a back-to-back or side-by-side relationship. Thus, there is redundancy in both the post and the beam structures. In addition, connector pieces are required to attach the beams to the posts.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a knock-down portable partition including a panel frame having a central portion. At least one cover panel covers at least a portion of the central portion of the panel frame. Connectors detachably mount the cover panel on the panel frame to facilitate assembly and removable of the cover panel on the panel frame. The panel frame includes at least two vertical posts each having an upper end, a lower end and opposite faces with at least two beam connection ports thereon positioned adjacent the upper and lower ends of the associated one of the posts. The panel frame also includes upper and lower beams extending generally horizontally between the vertical posts adjacent the upper and lower ends thereof, and interconnecting the same adjacent the connection ports. Movable lock members having a flexible extension are positioned on one of the posts and the beams adjacent the connection ports, and are movably mounted thereon for shifting between an unlocked position and a locked position. The panel frame further includes lock-engaging surfaces positioned on the other of the posts and the beams adjacent the connection ports. The lock-engaging surfaces are located thereon to engage the flexible extensions when the lock members are shifted to the locked position to rigidly yet detachably interconnect the posts and the beams for quick and complete assembly and disassembly of the knock-down portable partition.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a portable partition system, the improvement of a knock-down frame construction including at least two vertical posts each having at least two beam connection ports positioned in a vertically spaced-apart relationship on an associated one of the posts. Upper and lower beams extend generally horizontally between the vertical posts, and interconnect the same adjacent the connection ports. Movable lock members are positioned on one of the posts and the beams adjacent the connection ports, and are movably mounted thereon for shifting between an unlocked position and a locked position. The lock members include flexible extensions. Lock-engaging surfaces are positioned on the other of the posts and the beams adjacent the connection ports, and are located thereon to engage the flexible extensions when the lock members are shifted to the locked position to rigidly yet detachably interconnect the posts and the beams for quick and complete assembly and disassembly of the knock-down portable partition.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a partition including at least two vertical posts. The partition includes upper and lower beams having opposite ends thereof interconnecting the vertical posts to define when in an assembled condition, a rigid panel frame having a substantially open interior. The panel frame defines a vertical dimension. At least one cover panel is configured to enclose at least a portion of the open interior of the panel frame, and is removably mounted on the panel frame to readily access the open interior thereof. The cover panel defines an interior surface and a center portion spaced-apart from the posts. A cover panel brace is connected with the upper beam, and has an outer surface abutting the interior surface of the cover panel to support the cover panel adjacent the center portion to prevent flexing of the cover panel. The cover panel brace is longitudinally extensible to accommodate variations of the vertical dimension between the upper and lower beams.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a cover panel brace including an upper member having a connector configured to detachably connect the upper member to a partition frame. The cover panel brace also includes a lower member interconnected with the upper member. The upper and lower members define a vertical length corresponding to the vertical dimension of a partition frame. The brace is adapted to extend downwardly when installed on a partition frame to support a cover panel installed over the brace and prevent flexing of a center portion thereof. The upper and lower members are longitudinally extensible to adjust the vertical length to account for variations in the vertical dimension of the partition frame.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a panel frame member defining an inner surface and having a sidewall with a row of slots therethrough for receiving support hooks of hang-on accessory units. The panel frame member includes a flexible light seal having a base portion fixed to the inner surface adjacent at least one of the slots. The light seal includes a flap connected to the base portion and extending over the slot to block light passage through the slot. The flap flexes inwardly upon insertion of a support hook to permit installation of a hang-on accessory unit.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a panel frame member having a sidewall defining an inner surface. The sidewall has a row of slots therethrough for receiving support hooks of hang-on accessory units. The panel frame member includes a light seal that is fixed to the inner surface, and extends over the slots and prevents light passage through the slots.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a knock-down, portable partition system. Accordingly, the present partition provides a versatile, easily assembled and disassembled partition having reduced complexity and fewer components. The individual components are assembled at the installation site, thereby reducing shipping costs, and allowing for larger, more economical panel sizes. The partition panel is easily and quickly assembled, and does not require separate fasteners, such as conventional nuts and bolts. The partition panels have sufficient structural strength to support hang-on accessory units, such as binder bins, shelves, and work surfaces. Utility troughs may be installed at various heights between the posts to provide for electrical and communications conduits. The utility troughs may be installed or removed after the structural beams are installed between adjacent posts. Each post has a single adjustable foot, and a vertical row of slots for support of hang-on accessory units. Cover panels are installed to close off the open interior of the panel. Two adjacent cover panels are attached to a single post at each in-line panel joint.